ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Polaris (Artic)
History He was born a Ice-Jin on Planet Winter.He has a Smart,Strong and Pure Heart as he rejected his Ice-Jin race for being so Evil and Tainted.He traveled around the Universe defeating and switching Ice-jins that were tainted by King Cold's rule.He also repopulated the Planets that Frizea cleansed with Life.He was able to head to Namek where he defeated Zarbon,Cui and Dodoria easily,took over the whole World Trade Federation army as his own and defeating Frizea with Super Saiyan Goku.He soon became a Z-fighter teammate after saving Vegeta and Trunks from the Androids.He became the Muscle and Chi Instructor of the team teaching the Z-fighters how to use Omega Ki blasts.He was able to almost defeat Cell but failed and was there at Kid Buu's demise.In Dragon Ball Gt,he is able to get all Earthlings out of Earth to Planet Tuffle.He also defeats and kills Baby,Luud and all Shadow Dragons including Omega Shenron along with Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and protects the Universe with Gajan Hokage and Dashan Fang. Transformations First form:Artic's First form looks like a Ice-Jin with Orange Portions on his body.He is also very strong,able to fight Frizea in his 110% Fourth form and being able to be even with him while only using 0.5 of his power..He was also able to fight Cooler in his Powered up form and win in a matter of moments.He even defeat Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and defeat Super Saiyan 3 Goku at their full-power while not trying as he was one of their masters beside Alpha(Gajan) or Dashan.His tail is also strong enough to cause faults when it slams the ground.His highest Power-level in the entire series in this form is 1,800,000,000.At the end of the series,he was able to outmatch Kid Buu. Second Form:His second form looks like a Ice-jin with a Bone mask.His strength in this form is far more upgraded he could defeat the Androids 17 and 18 easily and was so powerful Cell considered him a main target while trying to absorb him..He was able to beat Super Saiyan 3 Goku and stalemate Super Saiyan 4 Goku for a matter of hours.He can also fight on par to defeat the Fat Majin Buu and quickly defeat Super Buu.He is also taller and his Height increase by threefold.Also his power levels skyrockets to a 2,800,000,000. 292px-The_Legendary_Super_Ice-Jin.png|His First Form 129px-Frika.jpg|His Second Form 180px-King_cold_4th_form_by_jameswhite89-d35blq0.jpg|His Third Form 180px-Frieza5thform.jpg|His Base Form 180px-CoolerFinalFormIV (1).png|His 100% Base Form Third Form:In this form he looks like King Cold with a different color scheme and a Red Cape.He also gets strong enough to the point he can be even with Super Buu in his Gohan absorbed form and even his energies alone can power 40% Universal Spirit Bomb alone.He can lift worlds and even destroy and shatter them with his bare hands even though he could do this in his First and Second Form this is faster and more destructive.He can even stalemate and match Super Saiyan 5 Goku and Super Saiyan 6 Vegeta while combined.His power level in this form skyrockets to 120,800,000,000. Base Form:This is his Base form the form he was Originally made in.His strength in this form even overpowers Omega Shenron and exceeding hits Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta.He also can pick up Katchin in it's most Heavy form as he could also destroy Katchin.In this form he also has Absolute Strength able to defeat and slay Bills the God of Destruction an take his place as the God.He was also able to defeat and overpower Whis.He can also survive planet and even Galaxy-shattering Impacts with ease at blank point range.In this form his muscle mass also greatly increases and does not slow him down.He can access all bodily functions in this form..He can also stay in this form for an Infinite amount of time.He is able to push his limits and go into a Upgraded 100% form.He can even topple Super Saiyan 4 Vegito in this form.He is able to devour Ki blast and use them for his power. Powers,Abilities and Techniques Ki Blast:He is able to use Ki blast the most basic form of Ki.He is able to destroy multiple structures and opponents.He was even able to create two more types of Chi called Omega Chi,Frost Chi and Positive Chi.Positive Chi can turn opponents agianst each other and can turn foes into allies.His Omega Chi is a far more powerful than regular Chi as it can obiliterate Sun and Planets with no effort.His Frost Chi and freeze anything even Time due to his Race being associated with Cold. Death Beam:He can shoot a very thin,Lethal,Deadly,Fatal,Powerful,small,fast,concentrated,Blue beam of Chi.It has proven to be very powerful as it could actually injure Majin Buu.Also he has more variations like Double Death Beam:When he shoots two beams from his middle and index fingers and causes more damage,Barrage Death Beam:When he shoots multiple Death Beams from his fingers and Full Power Death Beam:Where he shoots a Larger,Wider,far more powerful Death Beam that turns yellow. Eye Beam:Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles.It is able to revert Super Saiyan to their base form.He was able to destroy mountains using these blasts in GT.He was able to energize the Sun and the Dragon Balls with positive Energy. Death Comet:A technique used by Artic during Namek Saga. When Artic is unable to control his anger at te fact Frieza kill many Namekians,he was enraged and started to fire huge blast of Energy completely destroying Freza's soldiers on the Ground and the countryside invaded by Frizea. Death Ball:Artic creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy structures or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent.It is Blue or Orange.He also has the SuperNova:A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Artic and his comrades Gajan Hokage and Dashan Fang.Used by Alpha when he destroyed Planet Winter and the second time against Goku while training. 100% Death Ball:Only used once by Artic, this enormous pink energy sphere covered with electricity was thrown at Goku when training with him who was underwater at the time. Though Goku was able to punch it into space,hitting a planet and creating the fastest DBZ destruction in history.It was powerful enough to destroy Goku as a Super Saiyan but he held back his power allowing him to survive. Whirlwind Sheild:He is able to conjure a Whirlwind/Tornado to sheild him from attacks.He can also use it to slice oppoents to they die from the bleeding.He only uses this on Feeble or Weak opponents like Raiders on different planets.It also blows oppoents away by directing it toward them.He is able to create a funnel to travel to different planets instead of flying. Death Storm:He is able to cause a Exploding Wave from his body.It is Extremely powerful as it was able to knock out Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Vegeta and able to cause large Planetary-scale destruction.He was able to obiliterate most of the World Trade Federation with this move.This is also the finishing move he used on Cell in his Perfect Form along with Gohan(Super Saiyan 2).He is also able to fire long blades out of the move. Transformation:He is able to create weaker or stronger forms by mentally rearranging his body structure.This is how he created his First,Second,Third and 100% forms.He also was able to force Regeneration unlike the rest of his race.He can also regenerate and transform at will without bodily strain. Telekinesis:Polaris has strong psychokinetic powers, allowing him to freely levitate objects, such as boulders and Dragon Balls so that he does not have to carry them himself. He can even lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind.He is able to detonate opponents with his Telekinesis. Imprisonment Ball:A special attacks where he captures his opponent in a ball of energy they cannot break out of. Polaris can manipulate this ball as much as he wants, but it explodes as soon as it touches any surface other than Polaris himself.He is also able to form a sphere around him then ram into the opponent. Destructo-Disk:He is able to fire two large Energy Discs capable of slicing into the oppoent.These Destructo-Disks are able to also home in on the opponent after reading their Chi signature.He is able to guide them and mak then larger or control their shape. Tail Attack:He can use his tail to pierce,strangle or chock opponents.He can also use it to pick up large objects or throw things.He can also fire a pin-point laser beam out of his tail. Death Cannon:He charges a large Pink or Orange energy sphere that he fires a large Energy wave.He uses this move on Cell and Frieza when he accompiances Goku in Hell.The move has been shown to break Montains,Boulders and Atoms. Ulitmate Death Cannon:Polaris fires a large Pink Energy wave at the opponent.Due to this being his Ultimatwe attack it was able to destroy Planets and even sectors of Gaxaly's.This is very draining as it sapped all of Polaris's Energy.It also is able to destroy Army's as it destroyed the entire World Trade Fedaration:the goal he was trying to reach for all his life.He also freeze an opponent with the move. Survivability:He is able to survive in the deep pressures of Space as he does not need air.Also,he can survive the most horrifying of injuries as once he was just a head until he regenerated.He can also regenerate Chi and body parts. Ki Sense:He can sense and even glimspe of powerful opponents that are coming his way.He was able to catch a glimspe of a duo that were strong as Frieza.He was also able to complete a glimspe and sense the remains of the World Trade Federation. Equipment Fused Arm Cannon:When he was fightning the World Trade Federation,he was attacked and was fused with a Arm Cannon.It was made to sap all of his Energy but he fused it with his being making the Arm Cannon a part of him.It can fire Chi Blasts,fire Explosives and create Laser Blades.It also can create a Sheild to protect him from attacks. Power Levels Raditz Battle - 1200, Nappa Battle -20,000, Vegeta Battle- 24,000, Great Ape Vegeta - 240,000, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon from Hell - 600,000, Frizea Battle- First Form, Second Form, Third Form, and Fourth Form -380,000,000, Frizea 50% Fourth form- 380,000,000, Mecha Frizea and King Cold along with Trunks - 680,000,000,Android 19 and 20-780,000,000, 18 and 17- 830,000,000, Cell- 900,000,000, Cell 2nd- 950,000,000, Cell Perfect form - 1,100,000,000 ,Cell Games 1,300,000,000, Super Perfect Cell-4,000,000,000, Dabura- 5,000,000,000, Majin Buu 6,000,000,000, Super Buu- 10,000,000,000, Kid Buu- 12,000,000,000, Baby Vegeta First, Second, and Third Form, 9,000,000,000, Nova and Ice 20,000,000,000, Syn Shenron - 20,500,000,000, Omega Shenron - 40,000,000,000, Omega Shenron stalling for the Spirit Bomb 30,000,000,000. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Ice-Jin Category:Male Category:Character added by SolarSamurai59260 Category:Character Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Majins Category:Page created by SolarSamurai59260